Dream-like Reality
by Gakupo-Senpai
Summary: Kaine's feelings from the time she was petrified to the time she dies. Mentions of Nier x Kaine.


_**Dream-like Reality**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary; Kaine's feelings from when she was petrified to the end of the game.

POV; Kaine.

A/N; The ending is my thoughts on my OWN ending to the game and after, though obviously takes place after Ending C. I highly suggest if you have not played Nier to not assume the ending is what actually happened in game. It never did. The ending of this is based off the dlc and my thoughts as said in the beginning of this statement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fear. That's what I felt when Emil petrified me. But it wasn't just because I was being petrified. I was afraid Jack of Hearts would manage to gain the strength to break the door down, which would break my stone body into pieces. If that happened, I'd never see Emil again. Or hear Weiss' annoying comments. But most of all, I was afraid of being forgotten and leaving behind the one person who showed true kindness towards me since Grandma was killed.

That person being Nier. Even in my stone prison Icould still remember the look on his face after Shadowlord took his daughter and how the pain got worse in his eyes, wether it was from the would in his shoulder or myself, I'm not sure and even if I was freed, I wouldn't be able to ask.

Happiness, the feeling I had when I opened my eyes five years later. At first, I was shocked. Emil was no longer the boy with purple eyes and blonde hair that I remember last seeing. Instead, he was a floating skeleton. Beside him was Nier. He had clearly aged. From both the years and the pain he most likely felt. But, he appeared to have lost an eye and I couldn't help but feel I was at fault. Had I not told Emil to petrify myself, I could've possibly saved him from whatever monster took his eye.

Pain. The feeling was not only emotional, but also physical. I could hear every word, every pained shout that came from Mother Goose. She was crying out for the shades of the children we had, and were, killing. Even after King and the men of the mask saved us, I was still pain. I had hit Nier, pushed him up against a wall and slapped him to remind him that we were in Shadowlord's castle to save his daughter, and that had King not shown up we'd have never made it.

Anger. It was what bubbled inside me when Emil sacrificed himself to save both Nier and myself. Not only was he still a child, but we had promised each other we'd all come back alive. He broke the promise, but not just to Nier and I. But also to Sebastian, his butler who was waiting back at the mansion for him. How would he react when he found out? Would he show emotions? Something told me I'd never find out.

Realization. As I watched Yonah and Shadowlord argue, I realized something. The shade possessing Yonah was Yonah. As Popola and Devola had said, we're just shells. But, we had gained souls of our own after being seperated from our first ones, the ones that are now shades. So, Yonah was the daughter of Shadowlord, which meant that... Nier's Shadowlord, but he doesn't see it. I wanted to tell him, but as he taunted and killed Shadowlord, I sat with Yonah, keeping her safe from flying blasts of magic.

Love. As I was walking away, I realized I loved Nier. But I knew it was too late. Even Tyrann knew, and he'd been wanting my body for a long time now. We were forced to sit back and watch as my body turned into a shade then attacked Nier. I watched from what seemed like a blurry window as Tyrann told Nier two ways to save me. Either kill me, or give up his entire exitance for his own. When he hesitated, I thought he was going to give up his existance. But, then he did something neither Tryann nor myself expected. He took his sword and drove it through the shades chest, bending the body over and getting so close that it looked like he was going to kiss it. At that time, I wished I had told him that I love him before he ended my suffering.

Now, I watch over him and Yonah once again. Though Yonah still has the black scrawl, it no longer affects her. Maybe because her shade was gone, but I don't think anyone'll ever know. But for now, I'll keep watch over them until they no longer need me. They're my family, and this is how I'll stay with them for a third time, as a watchful eye keeping them safe from anything that could hurt them. Hopefully, I'll get to see them soon once again.


End file.
